Solo una vez más (PHAN)
by klainerwinchester
Summary: A Dan Howell le gustan las fiestas, emorracharse, bailar... experimentar. A Phil Lester le agrada más quedarse en casa leyendo un buen libro. Dan Howell es hetero. Phil Lester es bisexual. ¿O no? ADVERTENCIA DE SMUT
1. Capítulo 1

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

 _ **Para poneros en la situación**_

Dan y Phil, entre otras personas, estudian en la Universidad de Bellas Artes, viviendo en la residencia. Las compañeras de habitación de Phil son Catherine (catrific) y Louise (sprinkleofglitter). Mientras tanto, Dan convive con Pj (KickThePj) y Chris (crabstickz)

Cada viernes se celebra una fiesta, ya que en la residencia solo viven los alumnos, y una vez que la semana de trabajo termina, los profesores no se quedan ni un minuto más y se van a sus casas. Pero este viernes ha sido el último día de los exámenes, a si que la fiesta era aún más grande de las habituales.

 _o-o_

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Phil Lester está en su habitación con su compañera Catherine, una popular youtuber que se hace llamar ' _catrific_ ', ayudándola a grabar un vídeo.

‒De acuerdo chicas, os veré el próximo sábado. ¡Adios!

Phil paró la cámara y apagó el foco que iluminaba la cara de su compañera.

‒Muy bien, Phil, vístete‒ dice Cat mientras se levanta del asiento y guarda su cámara. Phil la mira confundido mientras aparta el foco a una zona segura donde pueda enfriarse y no tener peligro de caer.

‒¿Vestirme? ¿Para qué?

‒¿Cómo que para que? Se acabaron los exámenes Phil, es viernes, ¿que se irá a hacer? ¡Fiesta!

Phil rodó los ojos ‒ Cat, sabes que a mi no me van esas fiestas.

‒¡No seas aburrido! La única vez que entraste a la fiesta era para coger un vaso de agua y volviste a encerrarte en tu batcueva.

‒Y digamos que la experiencia de pasar entre borrachos y todo ese olor a porro no fue muy agradable ‒ Cat rodó los ojos.

‒Sabes que vas a venir, en unos minutos llegará Louise y tirará de ti, incluso si estás en calzoncillos, y lo sabes.

Phil rodó los ojos de nuevo, sabía que era verdad, sabía que su amiga haría eso sin dudarlo. ‒ De acuerdo... ‒ Cat saltó victoriosa ‒ ¡Pero solo por esta vez!

‒Solo esta vez‒ juró Cat con la mano en su corazón, pero Phil vió como en su otra mano cruzaba los dedos ‒ Ve a ducharte, yo te preparo la ropa.

‒No me gusta esa mirada que tienes, Cat ‒ dijo mientras cogía su toalla, su amiga le guiñó el ojo y prácticamente lo empujó al baño.

Phil suspiró, sin ganas de nada. Cerró la puerta con el pestillo y abrió el grifo de la ducha. El agua congelada empezaba a salir mientras se iba desvistiendo.

‒Mierda‒ susurró, se había dejado los calzoncillos. Se enrolló la toalla al rededor de la cintura

Abrió la puerta sin preocupación, Cat no estaba pero Louise ya había llegado, pero no estaba sola, estaba un chico, quien se dio la vuelta y a Phil casi salta del susto. Era Dan Howell, lo reconocía porque alguna vez le había tocado hacer alguna práctica de estudios con él. No era precisamente una persona que se aplicaba o preocupaba, pero aún así su nota media era de 8,76 y Phil no entendía como lo hacía.

Era en ese momento en el que Phil se dio cuenta de que lo único que lo tapaba era una toalla. Rojo de la verguenza cogió rápidamente su boxer y se volvió a encerrar en el cuarto de baño bajo la mirada de confusión del otro chico.

Respiró profundamente mientras entraba en la ducha y dejaba que sus músculos se relajasen bajo el agua caliente. Se aguantó las ganas de cantar por la duda de si Dan Howell seguiría en la habitación o no.

Al salir vio que no estaba y respiró aliviado.

‒Parecías un tomate ‒ habló Louise con una sonrisa.

‒¿Perdón?

‒Que parecías un tomate, estabas tan rojo que por un momento pensé que te ibas a desmayar o algo ‒ Phil rodó los ojos.

‒Obviamente no me esperaba salir de la manera que salí y que hubiese un chico en la habitación... Por cierto, ¿que hacía aquí

‒Vendiendo mercancía ‒ dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras metía una bolsita en el sujetador. Louise llevaba un vestido negro de terciopelo, un cinturón rosa a juego con las puntas degradadas de su pelo, y unos zapatos extremadamente altos.

‒No me digas que has vuelto a fumar ‒ dijo Phil dejando caer sus hombros.

‒Técnicamente es más sano los porros que el tabaco.

‒Sabes que aún así no me gusta que fumes, no es bueno. Por cierto, esos zapatos... Louise, la última vez que bajaste con unos zapatos así de altos te pasaste dos días enteros sin poder caminar sin quejarte en cada paso.

‒La verdad es que sí, pero soy consciente de mis acciones y por eso tengo unos zapatos de emergencia‒ sacó de su bolso unas bailarinas negras ‒ Pero mientras tanto quiero verme alta.

Phil rió y miró su cama, la ropa que le había dejado Cat estaba perfectamente estirada. Eran unos pantalones negros apretados y una blusa de cuadros azules. Se puso un calcetín azul con rayas blancas, y otro del mismo color pero con estrellas, y unas vans negras.

La chica de pelo platino entró con varias latas de cerveza en una bolsa y miró de arriba a abajo a su amigo.

‒Ah-ah, olvídate ‒ dijo Cat acercándose a Phil mientras negaba la cabeza. Desabrochó algunos botones de su blusa ‒ así mejor, tienes la manía de abrocharlos hasta arriba de todo, y así no das oportunidad a las chicas de ver ese perfecto pectoral. Phil rodó los ojos.

‒Bueno, ¿alguna otra cosa que me queráis hacer? Aprovechad ahora que podéis.

Las dos chicas se miraron con una sonrisa y cogieron unas tijeras.

‒Oh no, ahí ya estamos en zona roja, eso está prohibido y lo sabéis.

Con un puchero Louise dejó las tijeras donde estaban y Phil respiró tranquilo.

‒Bueno, hasta dentro de media hora no estarán todos abajo, ¿que os parece si vamos tomando algunas cervezas? ‒ dijo Cat mientras sacaba un pack de cervezas con limón que sabía que le iban a agradar a su amigo.

‒Brindemos por la noche en la que Phil se va a emborrachar ‒ Louise abrió su lata y la levantó, Cat copió su acción.

‒No me voy a emborrachar.

‒Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado al alcohol, con lo poco que tiene esto prácticamente ya estés borracho para cuando bajemos.

Phil las miró con odio y chocó su lata con la de sus amigas y empezaron a beber. Agradecía que supiera más a limón que a cerveza. No le agradaba para nada el sabor de la cerveza.

 _o-o_

 **Me gustaría muchísimo saber que os pareció este primer capítulo, a sí que, sed sinceras por favor Agradezco muchísimo vuestros comentarios y votos**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Phil se notaba distinto, joder que si no se notaba distinto, y solo había tomado tres de esas cervezas, mientras sus amigas llevaban el doble y parecían iguales que siempre.

‒Bueno, es hora de ir bajando. ¡Vamos! ‒ cuando abrieron la puerta la música empezó a sonar. Phil la reconoció de inmediato, era Uprising, de Muse, su banda favorita. Escucharla le dio ganas de bailarla inmediatamente, pero se dedicó en asentir al ritmo de la música y susurrar la letra. En unos segundos perdió de vista a sus dos amigas, y estaba rodeado de gente saltando con vasos en sus manos. Phil se sentía perdido entre toda esa multitud.

‒¡Phil! ‒ escuchó la voz de Louise, la encontró cerca de la cocina, con dos vasos en sus manos. Phil se acercó a ella intentando no ser aplastado por los demás, al llegar su amiga le ofreció uno de los vasos, mientras Cat estaba bebiendo el suyo ‒ ¡Vamos! Tienes que pasártelo bien, además no está muy cargado, te gustará.

Phil probó la bebida, sin duda tenía limón, pero sabía totalmente repugnante y fuerte, haciéndole casi vomitar al instante, su amiga probó su bebida y con el ceño fruncido bajó su vaso.

‒Oh perdona, te he dado el mío ‒ intercambió los vasos, Louise tomó el suyo y asintió. Phil acercó la bebida lentamente, con miedo. Ésta estaba mejor, ese sabor repugnante no era tan fuerte, podría acostumbrarse.

‒¿Que lleva? ‒ pregunta a su amiga, mientras mueve un poco su cuerpo al ritmo de las canciones de Muse.

‒Vodka y limón.

Sus amigas bebieron el contenido del vaso en tres tragos, literalmente, y miraron a su amigo, esperando que hiciera lo mismo. Phil, dudoso, copió la acción de sus amigas, pero tardó más en tomarla entera.

‒Y ahora, amigo mío, te voy a enseñar lo que es un buen tequila‒ Cat saltó aplaudiendo de la emoción.

Mientras Louise servía tres vasitos enanos de un líquido blanco, Phil pudo ver a Dan Howell en la otra esquina de la cocina, abrió una cerveza, la cual bebió entera en unos pocos sorbos, tal como su amiga había echo antes. Seguidamente, cogió una botella con un líquido negro, le pegó un largo trago y salió de la cocina con la botella en mano. Se había bebido casi la mitad de la botella en ese trago.

‒¿Qué es lo que se llevó Dan? ‒ preguntó Phil a su amiga, quien estaba cortando tres trozos de limón.

‒Oh, jagger, es su bebida favorita, no le aguanta ni dos horas esa botella.

Más canciones de Muse siguieron sonando, y Phil sonrió, igual se lo iba a pasar bien si seguían poniendo esta banda.

‒Toma ‒ Cat le cogió de la mano, echándole un montón de sal en su mano.

‒¿Que haces?‒ le preguntó, viento la cantidad de sal que había puesto.

‒Mira, primero chupas la sal, luego te tomas el chupito de un sorvo, y repito, ¡de uno! y por último la rodaja de limón ‒ explicó Louise mientras repartía los trozos de limón que había cortado.

Phil suspiró mirando a sus amigas

‒De acuerdo‒ ambas sonrieron satisfechas

Phil chupó la sal de su mano, haciendo una mueca, cogió su vasito y metió el líquido directamente en su boca, tragándolo instantáneamente. Ardía, ardía muchísimo. Tomó la rodaja de limón esperando que el sabor mejorara, a unos pocos segundos dejó de quemar tanto y se hizo más llevadero.

‒¿Y bueno? ¿Qué te gustó más? ¿Vodka o tequila?

‒Tequila ‒ Phil no lo dudó ni un segundo. Cat sonrió mientras echaba tequila en un vaso y lo mezclaba con zumo de kiwi.

‒Entonces esto te encantará ‒ le dijo, ofreciéndole la bebida. Phil la probó, y sonrió satisfecho.

‒Ahora sí, esto es otra cosa.

‒De acuerdo, pero tómalo despacio, ¿me oyes? ‒ le dijo Louise.

Phil rió, no sabía porqué, pero simplemente rió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Bebió lentamente, como le había dicho Louise, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la música, Knights Of Cydonia estaba sonando, cuando abrió los ojos vió a sus amigas haciéndose un porro. El Phil de una hora le estaría gritando, pero al Phil de ahora mismo no le importaba nada. Sus amigas encendieron el porro y empezaron a fumar.

‒Yo quiero probar ‒ dijo Phil, sus amigas lo vieron con los ojos muy abiertos.

‒¿En serio? ‒ le dijo Louise. Phil asintió con la cabeza mientras cogía el porro y le daba una larga calada. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que no fumaba, y, sin duda, el sabor era increíble, y fuerte, casi le hace toser, pero expiró todo el humo, y probó de nuevo, sin duda, Phil ahora estaba algo más mareado.

‒Vaya, parece que tienes experiencia en el tema ‒ dijo Cat mientras volvía a coger el porro de vuelta.

‒La adolescencia fue muy larga.

Entre los tres, terminaron el porro y volvieron a la fiesta. Bliss estaba sonando, y Phil estaba saltando como las demás personas, estaba mareado, se iba a los lados, lo notaba, pero era increíble, la sensación era increíble. Sin ganas de tener el vaso en la mano, se bebió todo el contenido en unos pocos sorvos y dejó el vaso caer mientras empezaba a saltar.

Un largo repertorio de Muse había terminado, y Bad Things de Machine Gun Kelly y Camila Cabello empezó a sonar, un brazo rodeó el estómago de Phil, y un cuerpo caliente se situó detrás suya, Phil sonrió y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la canción.

 _Am I out of my head?_

 _Am I out of my mind?_

Phil agarra las manos que están en su cintura y tira más de esa extraña persona en su espalda, moviendo más sus caderas.

 _Don't think, that I can explain it,_

 _What can I say, it's complicated._

Phil puede notar que es un chico, joder que si no nota su erección. Las manos del extraño se cuelan en su blusa, tocando su piel. El cuerpo de Phil parece que va a explotar,

 _Don't matter what you do._

 _I only wanna do bad things to you,_

 _So good, that you can't explain it,_

 _What can I say, it's complicated._

La canción está llegando a sus últimas notas, pero Phil sigue moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, pegándose más al otro cuerpo, el calor es sofocante, y puede notar la respiración del chico en su cuello.

Closer, de The Chainsmokers y Halsey empieza a sonar, Phil mueve más rápido sus caderas al ritmo de la canción. La respiración caliente y agitada del extraño sigue en su cuello, lo que hace que Phil mueva el cuello, dándole acceso a él. Unos delicados labios se posan en su cuello dándole suaves besos.

 _So, baby, pull me closer,  
In the back seat of your Rover,  
That I know you can't afford,  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder,_

Tras esa frase, el extraño muerde fuertemente el cuello de Phil, y le hace gemir, pero con tanto ruido y la música tan alta, nadie pudo oirlos.

 _From your roommate back in Boulder,  
We ain't ever getting older. _

El extraño hace que Phil gire, con el mareo y la exitación, Phil no llega a ver el rostro de la persona antes de que sus labios se estampen contra los suyos.

Era un beso fuerte, con necesidad, los dientes del extraño no paraban de morder los labios de Phil. Tiró más de la cintura de Phil, poniendo sus cuerpos lo más juntos posibles, sus erecciones chocaban y sus labios no se separaban ni para coger aire.

‒Acompáñame ‒ la otra persona paró el beso, Phil seguía teniendo sus ojos cerrados, mordiendo su labio inferior, extrañando el sabor de esos labios.

 _He giving me that good shit,  
That make me not quit, that good shit._

 _Oh, he give it to me,  
Everyday, everyday, everyday..._

La otra persona cogió su mano tirando de él por las escaleras, Phil iba tambaleándose.

‒¿Cual es tu habitación?‒ preguntó la voz.

‒103 ‒ respondió Phil vagamente, no sacaba la vista de el culo que tenía en frente mientras subían las escaleras. La otra persona también se tambaleaba, tanto como él, lo podía decir con toda seguridad.

 _o-o_

 **¿Y bien?**

 **El próximo capítulo será smut, podéis pasar al capítulo 4 sin problema si no queréis leerlo, yo aviso!**


	3. Capítulo 3 (SMUT)

**Este capítulo tiene smut, es decir, actos sexuales, puedes pasar al capítulo 4 sin ningún problema (además , este capítulo va a ser más corto que los otros)**

 **Avisados estáis**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Llegaron a la habitación y Phil, después de cinco intentos consiguió meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir, una vez dentro volvió a cerrar. Estaba todo oscuro y el extraño volvió a besarlo fuertemente. Phil dejó caer la llave en cualquier lado, en esos momentos no le importaba nada donde cayera la maldita llave.

‒Tienes demasiada ropa ‒ dijo la voz extraña mientras desabrochaba la blusa y caía en cualquier parte.

Phil cayó en la cama, por la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana pudo ver su pelo, pero no reconoció su rostro. Sin pensarlo le besó, tirando de su pelo, lo que hizo la otra persona gemir, Phil aprovechó para hacer de ese beso más apasionado, sus lenguas parecían bailar.

El cuerpo caliente se separó, sacándose las dos camisetas que tenía puestas, ahora, con el pecho al descubierto como Phil, ambos tocaban toda la piel que podían.

Phil decidió tomar el control, dio la vuelta a los cuerpos, quedando él encima del extraño, sentado encima suya, empezó a mover su cadera. La otra persona empezó a gemir, y pudo notar como ambas erecciones crecían.

‒Oh dios, como no hagas nada ya, me voy a venir en los pantalones ‒ la voz ronca del extraño se hizo presente, a Phil no le hacían falta todos sus sentidos para saber lo que quería. Tiró de sus pantalones y se sacó sus pantalones y calzoncillos. Phil estaba totalmente expuesto a un extraño, si no fuera porque sus amigas lo habían emborrachado hasta las nubes, nada de esto estaría pasando, y Phil no sabía si estar agradecido o enfadado con ellas.

Bajó lentamente los boxers de la otra persona, y mordió su muslo interior, haciendo que el extraño agarre fuerte las sábanas, lamió la zona afectada y fue subiendo lentamente hasta su pene. La respiración de el chico era muy agitada, no paraba de gemir. Cogió la erección del chico, masturbándolo antes de pasar su lengua por todo el cuerpo del pene, la lengua chupando en forma circular su corona antes de por fín metérsela en la boca.

El extraño empezó a mover su pene en la boca de Phil, primero suave y luego más fuerte, hasta que Phil sacó su boca y empezó a masturbarlo una vez que el líquido preseminal empezara a salir. Valió unos segundos antes de que explotara en su estómago. Phil lamió todo el estómago del chico, acabando en sus labios.

‒Tu turno‒ la otra persona cambió las posiciones, haciéndole el mismo favor sexual. Empezó igual, mordiendo repetidamente los muslos de Phil, él sabía que iba a dejar marcas, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada. Siguió lamiendo el cuerpo antes de empezar a meter el pene de Phil en su boca lentamente. Phil tardó menos que el extraño en explotar, pero este tragó todo su semen a medida que iba saliendo.

‒Esto... ha sido... genial...‒ dijo Phil, casi sin respiración.

‒Sí...

‒El alcohol y masturbarse es lo mejor de la vida, tengo que hacerlo más veces ‒ la otra persona se giró para dormir, Phil cogió las mantas y los tapó.

‒Pues ya sabes.

Phil sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

‒¿Un último beso? ‒ preguntó, notó que el cuerpo se movía y una mano tiraba de su nuca, sus labios se volvieron a conectar. Su estómago daba vueltas y su cabeza... Su cabeza era todo niebla, no podía pensar en esos momentos, solo quería fundirse en ese beso.

Una vez sin respiración Phil abrazó al extraño por la espalda, y durmieron.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Phil se despertó por la luz que provenía de la ventana, ayer se habían olvidado de bajar la persiana. Una vez despierto no iba a ser capaz de dormir. Miró a su reloj, marcaban las 12:53 de la mañana, bufó por lo tarde que era pero lo cansado que aún seguía. Miró al suelo y se fijó en que había un montón de ropa. Momentos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza. ¡Estaba totalmente desnudo con un extraño en su cama!

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, viendo que la otra persona seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Todas las imágenes y conversaciones vinieron a su cabeza.

Pero... ¿quién era?

Su cabeza dolía y estaba mareado, ¿era esto lo que era tener una resaca de las buenas? Decidió no pensar más y tomarse unas cuantas pastillas. Sus compañeras estaban totalmente dormidas. Volvió a darse la vuelta, intentando ver quien era esa extraña persona. Apartó el pelo de su cara.

Era Dan.

Dan Howell.

Se había acostado con Dan Howell.

Bueno, tecnicamente no acostado, habían hecho cosas... Cosas que él no habría hecho si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

Dan se estaba despertando.

Mierda, ¿y ahora que decía? ¿Que se supone que tendría que hacer ahora?

Dan despertó por completo, se le veía totalmente confundido.

‒¿Qué coñ-?‒ gritó Dan, apoyándose en sus codos.

‒Shh... ‒ le mandó callar Phil, mirando a sus compañeras, haciéndole saber que hablara bajo.

‒¿Qué coño ha pasado?‒ Dan se veía en pánico.

‒No lo sé yo... Yo no salía, yo no bebía, yo no se supone que hago estas cosas‒ susurró de vuelta Phil.

‒Vale, Phil, relájate, cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado.

Phil suspiró.

‒Vale pues... Te vi beberte una cerveza como si fuera un pequeño vaso de agua y te habías ido con una botella de jagger, yo había bebido y fumado con mis amigas y... Estaba sonando Muse, me acuerdo, y me puse a bailar, hasta que el repertorio cambió y alguien me vino por la espalda a bailar conmigo, eras tú.

‒De acuerdo...‒ Dan parecía totalmente tranquilo por esa parte.

‒Yo... Yo no lo sabía, estaba muy borracho y había fumado bastante, y nos... besamos. Y luego subimos aquí y... bueno...

‒Phil, no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada... ¿Acaso...?‒ preguntó Dan en pánico, los ojos de Phil se abieron de par en par.

‒¡No! No, no, no, no. Solo... nos masturbamos entre nosotros, y no pasó nada más.

‒Joder...

‒Pareces bastante tranquilo...‒ comentó Phil.

‒Me gusta experimentar cuando estoy borracho, pero nunca llegué a este nivel de experimentación, ¿sabes? A ver, sí, con chicas sí... Pero nunca... Nunca llegábamos a hacer nada.

‒¿Como que no llegabais a hacer nada?

‒No se me levantaba...‒ dijo lo más bajo posible, pero Phil alcazó a escucharlo.

‒Entonces... ¿eres gay?

‒¿Que? ¡Por supuesto que no!

‒¿Bisexual entonces?

‒Soy hetero ‒ concluyó Dan, rodando los ojos.

‒Dan... Eso no tiene sentido...

‒Es... Es solo una temporada mala, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba vistiendo. En unos segundos se había marchado.

Phil seguía dándole vueltas al tema, ¿como iba a ser hetero si no era capaz de tener nada con las chicas, y ayer no tuvo ningún problema?

‒Phil Lester‒ la voz de Cat sonó, Phil levantó la mirada a sus amigas, ambas estaban con los ojos como platos mirándole con la boca abierta ‒ ¡Con Dan Howell! ¿En serio? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

‒¿Estábais despiertas?

‒Escuchamos toda la conversación, cariño ‒ contestó Louise.

‒Entonces no tengo nada más que explicar... Eso creo... Y que sepáis que no va a volver a pasar ‒ dicho eso, Phil dio la espalda a sus compañeras, intentando volver a dormir.

Dan entró a su cuarto, sus compañeros estaban en la misma cama, hablando.

‒Oh, llegando a estas horas, ¿alguna afortunada?‒ le preguntó Pj

‒Más bien afortunado...

‒Lo sabía, team gay, ¡chocarlas maricones míos! ‒ Chris levantó la mano, Pj hizo lo mismo, esperando que Dan se uniera.

‒Sigo siendo hetero, imbécil. Ayer estaba demasiado borracho que no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada.

La verdad es que era mentira, no estaba tan borracho como otras noches, fue consciente de cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada roce... Y eso lo hacía sentir enfermo. Era hetero, le gustaban las chicas, nada más.

‒Venga hombre, no me puedes decir que te follaste a uno y sigues siendo hetero.

‒No follamos, solo hubo tocamiento.

‒Eres una decepción andante, Howell ‒ le dijo Chris, mientras volvía a tumbarse junto Pj, quienes iban a seguir durmiendo, de la misma manera en la que él y Phil durmieron antes.

Eso hizo que su corazón diera un salto, no sabía si de forma buena o mala, pero no le gustaba esa sensación. Se tomó un par de pastillas para la resaca que tenía en esos momentos y se volvió a tumbar, ya comería más tarde, ahora, lo que más necesitaba, era no pensar en lo que había pasado y dormir todo el día si era posible.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El lunes había llegado, lo que significaba que volvía a haber clases, y Phil se había pasado todo el sábado y domingo vomitando, tomando pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, echándole malas miradas a sus amigas y durmiendo todo lo que podía, y no era como si el lunes estuviera al 100%, digamos que estaba al 87% todavía.

La alarma sonó, eran las 7:47 am, y Phil gruñó mientras le daba al ' _snooze_ ' para que sonara en 8 minutos.

‒Despierta y reluce con tu maravillosa sonrisa Philly ‒ Cat se dejó caer encima del cuerpo de su amigo, gruñó mientras su amiga saltaba encima suya.

‒Te odio.

‒¿Por obligarte a ir a la fiesta o por despertarte?

‒Ambas.

‒Pues que yo sepa, dos personas se lo pasaron muy bien esa noche ‒ dijo con un guiño su amiga, Phil la miró con odio y le hizo el corte de manga, Cat rió ‒ Sabes que estoy bromeando, no te enfades Philly

Eso hizo a Phil recordar lo ocurrido en la madrugada del sábado, nada de lo que había pasado y lo que había dicho Dan tenía sentido. Cat dejó de saltar y se fue a dar una ducha una vez que Louise había salido. Phil suspiró, dejando que su cabeza cayera de nuevo en la almohada, dándole más y más vueltas al tema.

Suspiró, sin ganas de nada, la alarma volvió a sonar y la apagó de inmediato, se levantó y se dirigió a su armario, cogiendo la ropa que se pondría ese día. Cat salió del baño, a si que aprovechó para entrar y darse una ducha, dejando que sus pensamientos se fueran por el desagüe.

Una vez más relajado, salió de la ducha, quedaba media hora para que empezaran las clases, a si que se apuró para vestirse y salió a la cafetería con sus amigas.

Dan ya pasaba bastante vergüenza admitiendo lo que había pasado el sábado, pero Chris y Pj no le daban descanso, y eso lo cabreaba de una manera que hasta él no entendía. Solo había experimentado, un poco de más, pero solo eso... Cuando uno está borracho no es consciente de sus acciones, ¿verdad?

Secó un poco su pelo y salió de la habitación con sus amigos.

‒Vamos hombre, ¡dinos ya quién es! Te prometemos que no te diremos nada más ‒ le dijo Chris, Dan le miró mal, sabiendo perfectamente que si se lo decía iban a estar más pesados aún.

‒Nadie que importe‒ responde secamente mientras busca una mesa libre donde sentarse, sus ojos caen en el chico de ayer, estaba riendo con sus amigas, Cat y Louise, las reconocía porque de vez en cuando veía algunos vídeos que hacían juntas en el canal de Catherine, en el cual Phil nunca salía, las pocas veces que salió fueron en bromas que le gastaban, y no parecía agradarle que la cámara lo grabase.

‒Venga Danny.

‒Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Pj ‒ su amigo rodó los ojos y Dan volvió la mirada a Phil. El chico no había notado su presencia, seguía riendo con sus amigas.

‒No...‒ Chris habló, Dan volvió la mirada a él, tenía los ojos como platos ‒ ¿Con Phil? ¿Phil el de nuestra clase?

‒Si, Chris, habla más alto, que se entere toda la cafetería ‒ dijo sarcásticamente Dan, Chris le miró desafiante, estaba a punto de abrir la boca antes de que Dan se la tapara con la boca ‒ Ni se te ocurra decir nada mier...coles.

Chris lo miró aburrido ‒ Es lunes, si no, estaríamos aún durmiendo ‒ Su amigo le miró mal mientras que el chico rió por su propia mala broma.

‒Pero en serio, no habría otro chico de no se... ¿Otro grado? ¿Otra persona a la que no tendrías que ver día sí y día también? ‒ pregunta Pj mientras se sienta, a una mesa de separación de donde estaban Phil y sus amigas. Dan rodó los ojos.

‒No lo sé, no sé que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Fue todo muy rápido.

Volvió a mirar a Phil, seguía hablando con sus amigas, parecía todo normal. Podía ver como sus amigos hablaban entre ellos, pero toda su atención estaba en el pelinegro que tenía en frente. Hasta que le vió.

Pudo notar como el rostro serio de Phil enrojecía, y tragó del nerviosismo, susurró algo y sus amigas se voltearon, mirando a Dan por un segundo, Phil bajó la mirada rascándose la nuca, y ahí pudo apreciar como el chico aprochaba el último botón de su camiseta, escondiendo una mancha roja.

Dan bajó la cabeza, se acordaba de ese momento, cuando estaban bailando. Cuando la volvió a subir, Phil le seguía mirando. Aguantó la mirada hasta que el pelinegro la desvió mientras se iba con su mochila colgando de los hombros.

‒Vamos, tenemos Historia del Arte en cinco minutos, y como no entremos a tiempo no Patterson no nos va a dejar entrar ‒ dijo mientras se levantaba Pj.

‒Que emocionante...

‒Bien clase, quiero que traigáis esto para el próximo día, van a ser grupos de tres, y yo decidiré vuestras parejas ‒ la clase bufó ‒ Bien, Dan Howell, vas a ir con Catherine Valdes y Connor Franta. Troye Sivan, con Tyler Oakley y Louise Pentland. Y el último grupo, Pj Liguori, Chris Kendall y Phil Lester. Poneros por los grupos que mandé e ir empezando.

Phil suspiró, sabía que Chris y Pj eran los compañeros de habitación de Dan. Movió su mesa y la juntó con sus compañeros de proyecto, ellos se miraban con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

‒Con que Dan, ¿eh? ‒ Phil abrió los ojos al escuchar a Chris y dejó caer las manos fuertemente sobre la mesa, haciendo tanto ruido que todos los demás estudiantes se giraron a verlo. Phil miró directamente a Dan, quien solamente se echó las manos en la cabeza, sabía lo que significaba la mirada de Phil ‒ Eh, lo respetamos, ¿choque gay? ‒ Chris y Pj elevaron sus manos. Phil elevó su mano, pero lo hizo en forma de puño.

‒¿Y eso? ‒ preguntó Pj con el ceño fruncido.

‒Bisexual ‒ contestó Phil, Chris y Pj asintieron mientras se miraban entre ellos.

‒Pues haz que nuestro amigo salga del armario.

‒Me dijo que era totalmente hetero.

Chris y Pj rodaron los ojos ‒ Eso es lo que hice él... ‒ habla Chris.

‒Pero con el alcohol nos muestra lo contrario ‒ termina Pj. Phil asiente lentamente y vuelve a mirar a Dan, está rojo como un tomate mientras mira a su amiga Louise con los ojos muy abiertos. Su amiga se da la vuelta y le levanta el dedo pulgar, Dan y Phil se miran y el pelinegro se echa las manos en la cabeza mientras el castaño sigue con los ojos tan abiertos que parece que le van a salir.

‒Bueno, basta de miraditas, hay que empezar con la tarea ‒ habla Pj, Chris, que estaba mirando toda la escena, le mira mal. El chico de pelo rizo le saca la lengua mientras empieza a escribir en la hoja.

Phil suspira mientras coge su bolígrafo, dispuesto a empezar, vuelve a mirar a Dan, tiene la mirada fija en la hoja, pero no escribe, no se mueve, parece que ni siquiera respira. Phil niega con la cabeza y empieza a trabajar.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

El día de Dan no podía ir peor, sus compañeros sabían lo que había pasado, y Louise le amenazó de una manera que hizo que sus pelotas tuvieran miedo a sufrir algún daño.

‒Muy bien chicos, ya es hora, quiero los trabajos en mi mesa la próxima semana ‒ todos se levantaron

‒Podemos quedar mañana en el comedor después de la clase de Laboratorio, cada uno lee lo que hizo los demás y discutimos en la comida cual es el mejor proyecto, y nos ponemos a ello luego, ¿os parece? ‒ comenta Cat, a lo que Dan y su compañero solo asienten ‒ Muy bien, pasadme vuestros trabajos por correo y nos vemos mañana.

A Dan no le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de que su compañera de trabajo desapareciera por la puerta. Suspiró, sus compañeros habían desaparecido, hasta la profesora, pero se dio cuenta de que había alguien más. Era Phil.

Estaba mirando a todos los lados, también perdido igual que Dan, se miraron por unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada. Phil mordió su labio a la vez que cogía su mochila y se disponía a marchar.

‒Joder... ‒ maldijo Dan mientras corría en la dirección de Phil, la puerta estaba arrimada, el pelinegro estaba a punto de abrirla hasta que Dan se colocó detrás suya, empujando fuertemente la puerta, cerrándola en un golpe seco. Phil se quedó congelado, y la respiración de Dan estaba chocando contra la piel del otro chico, como esa otra noche.

‒Dan... ‒ susurró Phil ‒ ¿qué...-?

‒Solo una vez más ‒ susurró Dan mientras volteaba al pelinegro y lo agarraba por las caderas, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, estampó sus labios contra los del otro chico.

No se movieron, quedaron así durante unos segundos que parecían eternos, Dan podía jurar que Phil aún no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sus labios se separaron, Dan estaba avergonzado, con sus ojos aún cerrados. Notó las manos de Phil pasando por encima de sus hombros, agarrando su pelo con fuerza.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio los ojos de Phil, esos ojos azules estaban completamente negros en ese momento. El pelinegro tiró de él juntando de nuevo sus labios, Dan gimió, y apretó más sus caderas juntas, siguiendo el ritmo de Phil. El beso era como el del sábado por la madrugada, incluso más salvaje, con más necesidad...

Dan empujó el cuerpo de Phil contra la pared, cogiendo sus brazos y pegándolos contra la misma pared por encima de su cabeza. Phil gimió, Dan soltó su agarre para desabrochar algunos botones de su camiseta, los brazos de Phil cayeron en sus hombros mientras Dan admira la marca que le había dejado el otro día, y sin pensarselo dos veces vuelve a atacar en el mismo lugar.

Phil echa su cuello hacia atrás, dándole más acceso al castaño. Dan muerde y succiona en su blanca piel, dejando varios chupones fácilmente. El estómago de Dan se siente raro, le da vueltas todo. Vuelve a atacar esos finos labios y se funden en un suave beso. Dan junta sus caderas, su miembro está apretado en sus pantalones, y puede notar como Phil también está afectado por la sensación.

Phil gime de nuevo, y Dan aprovecha para agarrar su labio inferior contra sus dientes, parando el beso y juntando sus frentes. Ambos con los ojos aún cerrados, sin querer aceptar la realidad cuando los abran. Dan es el primero en hacerlo, Phil estaba mordiendo el mismo labio que Dan había atrapado, y eso lo hizo querer volver a besarlo.

El timbre sonó, dándoles a saber que eran las 12:25, en cinco minutos tenían que entrar en Arte y Tecnología, y ambos parecían no querer moverse. Con el susto de el timbre, ambos saltaron un poco, separándose unos centímetros. Dan subió su mirada a los ojos del chico, estaban abiertos, el azul de sus ojos era oscuro.

Dan bajó la mirada, rascándose la nuca, cogió su mochila y salió del aula hacia la siguiente clase. Tardó unos segundos, pero escuchó los pasos de Phil a distancia, miró hacia atrás, el chico tenía la mirada baja, aún con su labio entre sus dientes y su carpeta a la altura de sus pantalones.

Dan miró a los suyos, había un evidente problema que no se iba a solucionar solo. Se desvió de su camino hacia los baños, entró a un cubículo y bajó sus pantalones.

Estaba duro, joder que si no lo estaba. Cogió un poco de jabón y papel, no era lo más indicado, pero era lo que había en ese momento, no podría quejarse. Cerró los ojos, recordando la noche anterior y lo que había pasado hacía solo unos minutos. Tardó menos de lo que esperaba, y había sido uno de sus mejores orgasmos. Mordió su labio mientras se limpiaba y volvía a subir sus pantalones.

Miró su reloj, faltaba un minuto para que la clase empezara, cogió todo y salió corriendo por el pasillo. La puerta de su clase estaba a punto de cerrarse, se apuró y puso su pie para que no se cerrase la puerta. Rápidamente petó, la cara de su profesor totalmente confundido estaba en frente suya, Dan tragó.

‒Que sea la última vez que llega tarde, Howell. Siéntese ‒ Dan asintió, cuando levantó la vista de nuevo para buscar un asiento, el único que estaba libre era al lado de Phil. El pelinegro miró a todos lados, dándose cuenta también de el único asiento libre. Dan suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en la silla, Dan y Phil se miraban incómodos y el profesor empezó la lección.

‒La camiseta ‒ susurró Dan.

‒¿Perdón? ‒ susurró de vuelta Phil, mirando al castaño. Dan se giró para verlo.

‒La tienes... mal abrochada.

Phil tocó su cuello, efectivamente estaba mal abrochada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas volvió a abrocharlo bien y siguió copiando las cosas que el profesor escribía en la pizarra. Dan sonrió al ver la reacción del pelinegro, y volvió a la tarea.

En el comedor no fue diferente, los dos estaban practicamente de frente en dos mesas diferentes, pero ambos se podían ver. Las miradas eran incómodas, tal como en la clase de Arte y Tecnología anterior.

¿Lo positivo? Las clases se habían acabado por ese día, ahora se encerraría en su habitación a estudiar y hacer sus tareas y Phil podría olvidarse del castaño.

‒Oye Phil, ¿por que Dan y tu llegasteis tarde antes? ‒ cuestionó Louise con una sonrisa pícara en su cara, estaban ya en su habitación.

‒Por nada... ‒ Phil se desvistió para ponerse algo cómodo.

‒Nada mis ovarios, Phil, ¿que coño?

Phil miró a su amiga confundida mientras se ponía la camiseta de su pijama. Sus amigas estaban con los ojos y la boca muy abiertas, mirando fijamente el cuello de su amigo. Y fue en ese momento en el que Phil recordó las marcas. Corrió al espejo del baño. Tenía una marca enorme, era roja, y no parecía que iba a salir en un par de días, si no, en un par de semanas. Iba a tener que pedirle maquillaje a sus amigas para poder taparlo lo máximo posible.

‒Mierda Howell ‒ gruñó contra el espejo.


End file.
